1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution curve generating device for generating a distribution curve used by an image forming device for distributing a color signal of a predetermined color into a color signal of normal ink for the subject color and a color signal of light ink of the subject color, the light ink having density lighter than the normal ink.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, color printers of the type that eject multiple colors of ink from the print head, commonly known as inkjet printers, have become widely popularized as a computer output device. These inkjet printers are widely used to print images that have been processed by a computer or the like in multiple colors and in multiple gradations.
Generally these color printers form images based on image signals by outputting combinations of the four colors of ink: black (BK), cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y); or the six colors of ink; black (BK), cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), light cyan (Lc), and light magenta (Lm). When using the six colors of ink, often the processings are required to divide or distribute data for cyan into data of normal cyan and data of light cyan at a distribution ratio for cyan and to divide or distribute data for magenta into data for normal magenta and light magenta with another distribution ratio for magenta. A distribution curve is defined for each color (cyan and magenta) as indicative of the distribution ratio for the corresponding color. The distribution curve for each color determines distribution ratios of normal ink and light ink to be outputted from a color printer based on the input level of the corresponding color.